


A Competition With A Happy Ending

by matrix_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or I tried hahahah), M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrix_child/pseuds/matrix_child
Summary: During the summer training camp, Ushijima asks Oikawa to practice serves together. Oikawa mocks him and refuses at first, but then Ushijima comes up with a decent give-and-take proposal.





	A Competition With A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My kouhai-chan, who is studying to become a physical therapist, gave me the idea for this fic :) So I thank (blame) her :P

 

„Hah, no way I'll teach you how to improve your serves!” Oikawa had his tongue stuck out at Ushijima, finger pulling down the skin underneath his eye.

They just finished an evening practice at the joined Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa and Date Tech volleyball summer training camp. It was held at Sendai, since Shiratorizawa owned the best equipment and facilities, and could accommodate large number of students in its dorm. The rest of players went to take a bath and eat a supper so Oikawa decided to use the empty gym for individual practice. Apparently, Ushijima had the same idea.

“I’m not asking you to teach me” Ushijima didn’t even blink at the grimaces Oikawa was making. “I simply want to observe your serves from up close.”

 “And copy my technique? Not happening~”

“No, that would be pointless. I can’t control my serves the way you can.”

“Oh-ho?! Are you admitting I’m better than you?”

“Better at serving?” Ushijima’s eyes slightly narrowed, wondering why was Oikawa asking him the obvious. “Yes, you are the best one at this camp.”

“I know, just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Then, will you let me practice with you?”

“It depends”, Oikawa flashed him an evil grin. “What are you willing to do for it?”

He could almost see question marks popping up above Ushijima’s head and his mood improved. Trying to win against Ushijima was becoming a reflex, regardless was it at volleyball or not.

“What can you do to make me happy?” Oikawa rephrased. “Think hard, Ushiwaka-chan, because I’m not helping you on that one.”

He continued snickering as his rival stood there, frowning while deep in thought.

“Okay, I have a proposal” Ushijima eventually said. “I’ll clean up after our practice by myself and you can order me around what to do. Then, when we head to the bath, I’ll wash your back and give you a massage to help your muscles relax. And lastly, I’ll buy us a dinner from a sushi shop down the street.”

Oikawa was genuinely surprised at his response. It sounded perfect; especially the part about a massage and ordering him around.

“Let me ask first, how did you come up with this proposal? It’s not random.”

“Of course” Ushijima’s sharp eyes bore into his. “I’ve seen you slacking off a lot while cleaning up, so I guess you dislike it. Also, you kept rubbing your neck and stretching your back today, which means your muscles are sore. And finally, the food; we have to eat something but the kitchen will be closed by the time we’re done.”

“And you know I like to boss people around.”

“You’re a setter. That is expected of you.”

“Well done, Ushiwaka-chan, I’m all yours for tonight.”

 

In the end, the serving practice turned into the serving competition and Oikawa won by a large margin. Never the less, Ushijima seemed to be in high spirits since he got what he wanted. He also didn’t complain about Oikawa being unreasonable with his cleaning orders, although they were borderline-wicked.

They headed to the empty bathroom – their teammates were all washed, fed and asleep by now. The camp was exhausting and they still had two days to go. Ushijima was a rare stamina monster; he practiced even more than Oikawa.

Upon entering the bathroom, they quickly stripped sweat-drenched clothes and went to the showers. Oikawa let Ushijima wash his back and even shampoo his hair, noticing how gentle his touch was; a complete contrast to his playing style on court.

They soaked in the huge bath tub for a while, starting to feel the fatigue kicking in. Oikawa was thinking about postponing the massage and the dinner for another day, when Ushijima got up and went to rummage through a big closet near the tub. From there, he pulled out a portable massage table.

“Oh, you have one of those” Oikawa lazily commented, still lifelessly floating in the water.

He watched with more interest when the other guy started working to assemble the massage table. Ushijima was wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist and Oikawa felt a twinge of jealousy because his body looked impressive. There wasn’t a big difference in their heights, yet Ushijima was sturdier, with broader shoulders and stronger limbs. Oikawa was by no means weak or thin but, compared to Ushijima, he appeared delicate.

Ushijima placed a fresh towel on the table and told Oikawa to climb up on it, while he went to find a lotion.

Oikawa didn’t bother to wipe the water off or put a towel around his privates; he just laid face down and butt naked on the massage table. Ushijima had to do all that for him.

 “Do you have any experience in giving massages?” Oikawa asked when everything was set.

“Yes, one of our club’s supervisors is a physical therapist. He taught the basics to those interested in learning.”

“Hmm, that’s quite useful.”

 “I’ll start now.” Ushijima announced and poured a lot of lotion onto Oikawa’s back. “Tell me immediately if anything hurts.”

“Okay.” Oikawa quivered when the cold lotion hit his skin. It felt more pleasant soon, the lotion quickly heating up under Ushijima’s palms.

He was already relaxed from taking the bath but this was even better. Ushijima’s fingers worked carefully along his strained muscles, with just the right amount of pressure, making him feel completely boneless. The neck, the back and arms massage took around twenty minutes, felt heavenly and caused some serious cases of goose bumps.

Then Ushijima turned his attention to Oikawa’s legs.

It was amazing how well Ushijima handled the soreness in his calf muscles but when his hands slid up and started stroking the inner side of his thighs, Oikawa had to bite his lips not to moan.

“Is it too rough?” Ushijima asked after Oikawa tensed up but stayed silent. “You have to tell me.”

“It’s good” Oikawa voice was a bit coarse. “Those parts of my legs are just… more sensitive.”

He didn’t suspect his inner thighs would be highly potent erogenous zones. Then again, nobody touched him there before.

Ushijima didn’t press the issue, focusing elsewhere instead.

“Oikawa, are your feet ticklish?”

“Not particularly. Why you ask?”

“I’ve been studying pressure points massage on hands and feet as well. Would you let me try it?”

“Is it different from what you’re doing now?”

“It can be a little unpleasant at first.”

Oikawa though that would be a nice diversion from earlier (overly stimulating) massage, so he agreed.

It’s an understatement it didn’t quite turn up as expected.

At first, he indeed sensed a mild discomfort but, as Ushijima continued to rub and press his thumbs across various places on his feet, it rapidly improved and became enjoyable. Then the other guy nailed the one spot that felt too good – and Oikawa couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Nnnnn, fuck!” he gasped, feeling the excitement rising in his groin. “Ushiwaka… What the…?”

“That’s odd” Ushijima commented and rubbed that spot again, causing Oikawa to moan some more. “It should be linked to a different part of your body.”

“Stop rubbing it!”

“Okay. How about here?”

“Ahhhnnn~!”

Ushijima gave up and released his feet, watching him turn around and sit up. Oikawa’s face was bright red and the towel around his lower body couldn’t hide the fact that he had an erection.

“I’m gonna kill you!” he growled and grabbed Ushijima’s arm, pulling him closer. “But first, take care of this mess.”

“You want _me_ to…?” Ushijima finally showed him an expression different from the usual, stoic one.

“You offered to clean up after practice” Oikawa tried a haughty smirk, only it wasn’t convincing. “This was definitely a practice if anyone should ask.”

“Who would ask? It’s just you and me here.”

“Ugh, forget it! I’ll do it myself” he jumped down from the massage table and started walking towards showers.

Ushijima stood frozen for a moment but then grasped how embarrassing this situation must be for Oikawa. It was not his intention to stimulate the setter this way; still, he was the one responsible.

“Wait!” he called after Oikawa and followed him.

Oikawa was standing under the shower, facing the wall, when Ushijima’s arms circled his waist and dragged him away from the freezing water.

“You’re so stupid, Ushiwaka. No, Ushibaka. Baka-waka!”

Oikawa was as creative with insults as with plays on the volleyball court. Ushijima had to use all within his power to stop him.

So he made Oikawa look at him and then gave him a solid kiss on the lips.

“What are you doing? Have you gone insane?” Oikawa’s eyebrows rose very close to his hairline and he couldn’t do anything but stare at Ushijima. He relaxed and stopped cursing, though.

“Isn’t kissing customary before more intimate acts?” Ushijima asked, wondering if that really was the best course of action. Maybe he should’ve said something first.

“It usually is. No, hold on! Don’t do it so suddenly!”

“Which one is it?”

“How should I know?!”

They both fell silent. And in the next moment, they were kissing again.

Slow and soft kisses, soon turning into longer, deeper and more demanding ones; it made their heads spin. Oikawa realized his legs too are giving in and nudged Ushijima away, breaking the kiss.

“Let’s go sit somewhere.”

Ushijima nodded and took his hand, leading him back into the bath tub. Oikawa was still shivering from the icy shower, so it was the best possible place.

Once in the bath, with water supporting their weights, it was easier to kiss. Ushijima had Oikawa pinned against the wall, the setter’s legs wrapped around his waist and body desperately grinding against him. His hands were gripping Oikawa’s ass, marveling how supple it felt to touch, and how with each squeeze the other moaned. He hungrily kissed those lips, halting only when Oikawa’s fingers closed around his cock.

“Why are you so surprised?” Oikawa asked, observing Ushijima’s flushed face. “Tonight, I get to order you around, right?”

That was true and Ushijima nodded again. Oikawa smirked and gave him a few strokes, lips latching to his neck, licking and lightly kissing upwards.

“Touch my legs, you know where” he whispered in Ushijima’s ear.

He didn’t expect Ushijima will lift him up, out of the water, and make him sit on the edge of the bath tub, with legs spread wide and everything on a display.

“Here?” Ushijima’s hands touched the inner side of his thighs, fingers moving in slow, circular motions.

It was such a rush for Oikawa and he couldn’t stop trembling from the excitement. And when Ushijima started biting and sucking the sensitive skin there, he almost came. Precum was already dripping down his length and he needed one, final push.

“Ushijima…” the heat he was feeling was so intense, he couldn’t speak properly. “Suck me off… please…” 

And Ushijima did just that, his tongue darted out to lick the top of Oikawa’s cock, his lips following and enveloping the entire head. His fingers stroked the remaining part which didn’t fit into his mouth. It was clumsy and he was unsure know how much sucking pressure to apply, but it was good enough to send Oikawa over the edge.

Oikawa came with a loud moan, trying to push Ushijima away because he didn’t want to spill into his mouth, but the other guy held him firmly in place and let him ride out the orgasm.

“Sorry…” he meekly said when he returned to his senses, noticing the milky liquid dripping down Ushijima’s chin.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Really? Mind if I try?”

Ushijima’s eyes flashed with desire and they switched places.

Now with the clearer mind, Oikawa understood how unreasonable his request was in the first place. He was looking at Ushijima’s (quite big) cock and it was looking back at him. Then again, seeing the unmovable super-ace so horny and disheveled, completely at his mercy, stirred him up in a nice way. He got down to it and shortly afterwards Ushijima gripped his hair, finding his own release.

It didn’t taste bad, Ushijima wasn’t lying. However, it didn’t taste good either. Oikawa felt vengeful enough to snicker and kiss his partner afterwards.

“Hope the dinner will be more delicious that you were, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“You really should stop calling me that, Oikawa.”

 

~the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle writing of another (longer & 'proper') UshiOi fanfic, and this idea didn't really fit in and it's silly. But I've published it anyway - we need more smut with those two :)))  
> Yaaay rare pair hell hahahhahaa


End file.
